Tainted Souls and Cracked Gems
by hopefulheart108
Summary: After Madoka made her wish and become a god, Homura knew that the universe wouldn't be the same, but yet she didn't know the world would change this much. Still, she'll try her best to protect this world no matter what, even living under these new surroundings and people.
1. Chapter 1

At first, all she could see was a bright, white light as far as the eye could see. There wasn't much she could do, including moving any part of her body. All she could do is remember her past.

She could remember the city she lived in, the school she went to, the people she barely know, the magical girls, their dark secrets they held without even knowing it, and of course, her best friend.

 _Madoka..._

She could remember every single timeline she made, every witch, every time her friend had died, every time her friend turned into a witch, and even every time she killed her best friend so she doesn't turn into one of them until her friend decided to make a wish that changed everything.

 _Madoka Kaname..._

She failed to stop her friend from becoming a magical girl, and now her friend can no longer have a normal life with only one person who remembers her.

 _Madoka, I promise to protect this new world no matter what. No matter how much it changed._

After so long, the light begins to fade away.

* * *

Homura open her eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings of someone's home, finding herself laying on top of a kitchen counter with a small pillow under one of her hands for some reason. Sitting up, she could see there was also a small living area and a room that seem to belong to a child. Homura carefully slip off the counter and started to check her surroundings.

In the back of the home, there was a platform and behind it was a door with a star that have a different colored circle on each point of the star. Yet that wasn't the thing that interested her. It was the painting above the front door.

The painting was of a woman with pink hair and a white dress. Homura knows the woman isn't Madoka when she became a god since this woman's hair was much more curly, her dress is definitely different compare to Madoka's, and she was a bit... chubby, but that didn't took away the fact that this woman was quite beautiful.

 _W-Where am I?_ Homura thought, confused.

Homura realized that she's wearing the same clothing as she wore as a magical girl, except for the metal lining around her Soul Gem was gone, and her Soul Gem felt much more attached to her skin, almost like it's apart of her now.

"What's going on?" Homura said to herself.

She felt herself going stiff by an odd sound behind her, but she quickly went back to the kitchen and hide in the sink's cabinet, trying to avoid the people who just came in.

"Must you continue to attach me to a leash? It's humiliating!"

"Well, we still don't trust you to be by yourself."

Homura heard the sound of a fridge being opened and a different female voice saying, "Also, you're still kinda bad. Not super evil bad, but still kind of bad."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

Then a rather monotone, female voice said, "You do realize that the mystery gem is gone, right?"

There was a small moment of silence until the second female voice Homura heard shouted, "She escaped?! I knew we should have bubbled her! Or at least brought the gem with us!"

 _Bubbled?_ Homura thought, confused.

"But if we bubbled her, then we could have never known if she'd be good or not since it wasn't cracked." Homura heard a noticeably male and young voice say. "Maybe she's hiding somewhere."

Homura froze, hearing the opening and closing of the cabinet doors in the kitchen around her.

"Steven, I don't think she would just hide in the tem-"

Homura let out a frighten squeak when her hiding place was revealed by a young boy with curly, black hair, who shouted, "Found her!"

Homura quickly burst out of the sink's cabinet and ran for the front door.

"Catch her!" A think woman shouted as she magically pulled a spear out of her gem on her forehead.

Homura's purple eyes widen as the woman with a cube-shaped afro and the purple girl magically took out weapons of their own. The green woman hid behind the couch, probably to avoid the fight.

The woman with the afro was able to block the front door, cracking her gauntlet covered hands. Homura let out a sharp gasp, trying to run for the window in the bedroom area until she fell down onto her face. The young girl look up to see the purple girl smugly looking at her, holding onto the black whip that was wrapped around Homura's ankles.

The thin woman approach Homura, then pointed her spear at her, saying, "Who are you? And why are you here on Earth?!"

Looking at the woman, Homura didn't understand what's going on. Mostly because it's a drastic change from the previous universe Homura lived in. These woman does have some qualities as the magical girls from her universe, such as the gems where they can take out weapons. The most noticeable thing that differs between these women and the magical girls of her previous universe is the fact that the women are women, or at least the thin woman and the woman with the afro looks like women while the purple girl seems to be more like an older teen, and it was impossible for a woman to become a magical girl where Homura came from.

 _Madoka, did your wish change the universe so much that it allow women to become magical girls?_ Homura thought, confused with what happened to this universe.

"Guys! Guys! She didn't do anything wrong." The boy with the curly, black hair said, standing between Homura and the woman's spear.

"Steven, you can't defend her like this." The thin woman said, putting down her weapon. "She could be from the Home World to try to save Peridot!"

"She doesn't look like she could be from the Home World. She doesn't even look like a normal gem!" The green girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, her skin isn't even a similar color as her gem."

 _Home World?_ Homura thought, still confuse about all of this.

"She isn't wrong." The purple girl said with a shrug, earning an embarrassed smile from the green girl.

"If she's not a gem, then what do you think she is? She have a gem on the back of her hand. There's no way she could be half human, and there's no way she could be from the Kindergarden!" The thin woman exclaimed.

"Calm down, Pearl." The woman with an afro said.

The afro woman turn towards Homura and ask, "It's best that you answer our questions if you know what's good for you."

"As long as you answer my questions as well." Homura said, trying to keep her cool.

* * *

 _AN: I was debating with myself if I should wait until the fourth StevenBomb is over to make this, but I felt like I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you like this story, even though this is my first time writing a story for both Steven Universe and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, so I hope I got their characters right or at least pretty similar to their characters. Please enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's your name?" Steven ask the unknown gem, letting her sit on the couch.

"Homura Akemi." The gem said, keeping her expression emotionless.

"That's not a gem name." Peridot firmly stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Though, I'm not really sure if you're a gem. Hm... Are you a Steven?"

Homura's expression seem to twitch a bit, but she still try to look emotionless.

"She haven't been on Earth for that long." Amethyst explained nonchalantly, then continue to eat some chips.

Pearl still held onto her spear, slightly glaring at Homura. Her scowl only deepens a bit whenever the mystery gem give short glances to the portrait of Rose Quartz over the front door.

"Homura, would you like to tell us where you came from?" Garnet ask the black-haired gem.

The black-haired girl stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of an answer. She knew that they probably won't believe her if she just say that she's not from this universe, and she wasn't too sure how to answer this, especially since that she doesn't know anything about what this world is like. All Homura knows is that these people are similar to the magical girls from her world and there might be other planets out there by the fact that the green woman said 'Home World', though it might be a bit of stretch in Homura's head. She still have to take a chance on it.

 _Then again, Kyubey is an alien, so it's possible that there are aliens out there, and from what I'm looking at right now, it must be highly possible._ Homura reminded herself in her head.

"I'm not from this Earth nor am I from Home World. I was sent here to protect this planet no matter the cause by a close friend of mine." Homura calmly said, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"By who exactly?" Pearl firmly ask.

Everyone follow Homura's gaze on Rose Quartz's portrait as Homura said, "She bears a resemblance to the woman in the painting, only younger and her hair was straight with short pigtails."

Pearl silently gulped as she glance at Peridot, wanting to ask the green gem about the Home World. Yet in the back of mind, the white gem knows that there's only three of them now.

"What's her name?" Amethyst ask, sounding quite curious about this.

"Madoka Kaname." Homura answered, which suddenly made Pearl feel relief.

 _Why am I so glad to hear that?_ Pearl thought to herself, happy to hear a foreign name.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Steven ask the white gem, which cause Pearl to nod.

Soon, Steven smiled widely at Homura and said, "So you're here to join the Crystal Gems?"

Her emotionless expression turn into confusion once she heard the name 'Crystal Gems' and repeated, "Crystal Gems?"

"Yeah, we protect the Earth from any kind of danger. Right now, we're trying to stop the Cluster by using this drill we're building." Steven said while Pearl looks slightly annoyed with the situation here.

Once again, Homura stayed quiet for a moment to think until she said, "If you would allow me, I would like to join the Crystal Gems and possibly help you with your inevitable problem."

"Ye-" Pearl interrupted Steven when she said, "Steven, I think it's best if we get to know her a little better before we could accept her as a Crystal Gem."

Steven's smile faltered a bit, but he said, "I guess you're right, but she can join us once you trust her, right?"

"Right." Pearl said with a small nod, which cause Steven to widen his smile.

The white gem sighed as she thought, _When I wanted to check on the gem to see if she's still there in the temple, I didn't expect her to possibly become a Crystal Gem. ...I wonder, who's this 'Madoka Kaname'?_

* * *

AN: _I'm really glad that there's people who likes my story. Also, since StevenBomb 4 is over, this chapter is set after the episode 'Steven's Birthday' and before 'It Could Have Been Great', but the next chapter will be set around the episode 'It Could Have Been Great'. By the way, what do you think of the story so far? Though I do admit that this chapter is shorter than the first one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Sorry that it took so long to make this chapter. I wanted to wait for the 'In Too Deep' , then upload this chapter because the last half of this chapter and I felt like I shouldn't really spoil it for anyone who haven't watch it since I thought of the other half when I was inspired by the promos and spoilers for 'In Too Deep'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

"I'm really sorry that they made you wear that." Steven said to Homura. "They're just making sure you don't get into trouble and they needed Peridot closer to the drill."

"It's okay." Homura said, though she knows that this is quite humiliating.

Right now, Homura was attached to a fence with a leash. When Homura picture herself in this new world, this never came to her mind, but Homura didn't want to argue with the Crystal Gems since she doesn't know much about the gems or this Earth for that matter. Of course they would get suspicious if she would say something that doesn't aline with their knowledge. Though they probably are already suspicious because of her name.

Homura gaze at the work the gems were continuing on until she felt Steven's stare on her as he said, "I just realized something. We haven't told you our names."

"...Would you like to tell me now?" Homura ask as she lean against the fence.

"Sure! My name is Steven Universe." Steven said with a smile.

 _Steven Universe... What an odd name._ Homura thought to herself.

"Over there, that's Pearl." Steven said, pointing to the white gem, who was arguing with the green gem. "She might seem a little untrusting of you, but I'm sure she'll soften up to you."

Homura follow Steven's gaze towards the long-haired gem, who was just leaning against the barn's wall, and Steven said, "That's Amethyst. She can be pretty reckless sometimes, but she's not a bad gem."

The new gem notice Steven's smile widen a bit as they turn their heads towards the red gem, who was holding a large piece of metal over her head while waiting for Pearl and the green gem to stop arguing,

"That gem over there is Garnet. She's cool." Steven said.

When Steven turn his head towards the green gem, he said, "That's Peridot. She's... a little strange, but that's mostly because she lived on Home World. Then again, so did Pearl and Garnet, but they have been on Earth for thousands of years."

Homura's purple eyes widen when the young boy said 'thousand of years'. Looking at the four gems, Homura thought, ' _Thousands of year? That's how old they are? Madoka, they seem to be similar to magical girls, but they obviously have some differences between them. I wish I knew what's going to happen to us, but I guess there isn't much I can't do about it._

"Are you really a gem, Steven?" Homura ask, noticing Steven's differences to the gems.

"Well, technically, I'm half gem from my mom's side and half human from my dad's side," Steven said, lifting up his shirt a bit to show his pink gem on his belly button.

Homura nodded to show she understands.

"So, who's this Madoka? Why did she sent you here to protect earth?" Steven ask.

The new gem stayed silent for a moment to try to think of a proper and believable answer until she said, "Madoka was a close friend of mine, and I felt that I should try to protect the planet she loves since her sacrifice."

The black-haired girl felt that maybe she revealed a little too much information, but it could be vague enough for Steven to not ask.

"She... kind of sound like mom." Steven said, sounding a bit quiet.

"Was the woman in the painting your mother?" Homura ask, which Steven answer with a nod.

"Where did you come from if you're not from earth or Home World?" Steven soon ask.

"The planet I come from didn't have a name, but it was similar to earth." Homura said, trying to keep a straight face, hoping the young boy believes her.

"There are planets like earth?"

"Yes, though my planet is a little more advance compare to your planet."

Steven stared at Homura in awe, but soon, he ask, "If there's more friendly gems from your planet, then maybe they can come here and help us."

There was a bit of panic sprinkled across Homura's face, not knowing if she should push a little further with this 'backstory'.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but my planet's life, including the gems, have been destroyed." Homura said.

"What?!" Steven shouted in shock, causing to the Crystal Gems to look at their direction for a moment. "Was it a corrupted gem?"

 _I'm sorry, Steven._ Homura thought, feeling a bit guilty about lying to him.

"Yes, it was a very powerful, corrupted gem and started to destroy everything in sight. Madoka did everything in her power to stop it while trying to save us, but she was only to manage to save a few of us while... destroying herself in the process."

With a small frown on her face, Homura said, "I must apologize for telling you all of this, Steven. I know it's not very pleasant to hear, but I wasn't too sure if I should stop or not."

"It's alright." Steven said, thought his usual smile was a bit falter.

There was a moment of silent between the two until Steven said, "Hey. I think I know something that could cheer us up."

Homura watch as Steven teleport out of here to get this 'something'.

* * *

She knew she have to keep Jasper down here, fused to make sure she doesn't escape and destroy this earth. She have to focus on this fusion and nothing else, but she didn't expect this.

Lapis did everything in her power to keep her and Jasper as Malachite at the bottom of the ocean. No matter how much Jasper would struggle to get out of this fusion, Lapis would force her her back in. The orange gem sometimes would even try to convince her of destroying the Crystal Gems like this. Though that was quite tempting and not working with Jasper is exhausting, Lapis felt like this is the only thing she could do now. At the same time, she felt like she can't continue like this anymore ever since Jasper was able to will Malachite to move up to the surface and devour a strange creature that resembles Steven himself.

As Lapis struggle to keep Jasper as Malachite, she notice something floating down: Two small gems with no physical forms. Still, Lapis did her best to focus on the fusion.

Though there were thoughts of wonder for these gems in the back of Lapis's mind. She tried her best to push these thoughts back further in the back of her mind to focus on the fusion.

Soon, light came out of the gems, forming the bodies of the two mystery gems. They were gems Lapis doesn't recognize. Then again, Lapis knew things have changed at Home World, but at the same time, Lapis could tell they're not from Home World neither, especially since their skin isn't a similar color to their gems.

 _Like Steven..._ Lapis briefly thought.

Both of the gems look confuse and panic about where they are and doing some strange motions like wrapping their hands around their necks until they suddenly stop when they realize something. Lapis doesn't know what they realize, but at least the two gems calmed down, which didn't last too long once the two gems notice Malachite.

The two gems look frighten, but the red one quickly pull out a modular spear from her gem and started to swim towards Malachite.

"No! Stay away!" Lapis's voice shouted through Malachite's body, wanting them to leave them alone.

As soon as Lapis said that, she could already feel herself getting separated from Jasper, turning back to her old self.

"No... No..." Lapis weakly replied, not believing that this is happening.

Before Lapis could recover into her gem, the last thing she saw was the red gem going after Jasper while the blue gem was swimming towards Lapis.

* * *

AN: _Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't update that much. I was really busy with school and life and stuff like that, but I'll try my best to continue this. I also want to apologize if this chapter was a little 'awkward', if that's the right term for it. Anyway, 'In Too Deep' was awesome and I can't wait for the next episode!_


	4. Chapter 4

A calm strumming of an ukelele came over the grassy field nearby the barn. The Crystal Gems watch Steven Universe attempting to teach Homura to play the ukelele, with the two of them resting their backs against a napping Lion. Though the off-tune notes from Homura sort of ruins the mood, it was still relaxing.

Homura wasn't too sure how to feel about this. The only one who've been nice to her so far was Steven himself since he's actually shown some kindness to her. The Crystal Gems just threaten her, but Homura wanted to trust them. This new world was unknown to her, but she's willing to protect this very world. Just for Madoka.

Homura does admit that while this world is just a mystery to her, but she does like the peace given to her right now as she watch Steven playing the ukelele. Though the peace was ruined when Homura heard Peridot say sternly, "Steven."

The black-haired girl continue on watching to hear what the green gem is going to say to the young boy.

"Hi." Steven said, looking at the green girl.

Homura watch as Peridot voices her complains and questions about the drill's build and why everyone isn't doing anything, which Steven simply replies that they worked hard and that they need to take a little break. Her purple eyes quickly move back and forth from the two, watching them 'argue', which seems to be mostly one-sided on Peridot's part. Homura doesn't know why, but she finds it entertaining when Steven was able to get Peridot to sing along to his 'peace and love' song.

When Peridot run back to the barn when Steven told her to write her own song, Homura glanced at the Crystal Gems. They seem to be pretty used to something that was rather out of place, or at least it was out of place to her. Maybe they were used to others singing out of nowhere.

"Homura, do you thing some of the other Gems from your planet survived?" Steven suddenly ask the purple gem. This caught the attention of the other Crystal Gems since they didn't really have much information on her.

"...Maybe." Homura said.

Though she wasn't too sure if the other magical girls she knew are even living in this world. Did Madoka only let her live here, or did she let others from her universe live here too?

* * *

Lapis let out a gasp, feeling herself form her physical body. She frantically look around as she shouted, "Where's Jasper!?"

The unknown blue gem from before let out a surprised scream from Lapis's sudden outburst, jumping back from her.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" The unknown blue gem ask.

Lapis just breathe heavily, realizing that she's no longer in the ocean like before. Instead she seem to be in a hut. From outside, she could hear cheering and so much other noise.

"Where's Jasper?!" Lapis repeated, panicked.

"Jasper? That orange lady?" The blue gem said.

"Yes!"

"Well, that's all what's left of her."

Lapis follow the blue gem's gaze towards an orange gem sitting right next to Lapis. As the blue gem slight poke the gem with her foot, Lapis's eyes widen, thinking, _They were able to defeat Jasper? How?_

"Sayaka! Are you done?" The red gem from before shouted, suddenly entering the 'room'.

Through the opened door, Lapis noticed a festival happening behind her and those fruits that resemble an old friend of her's: Steven.

"Kyoko, she's awake." The unknown blue gem, now named Sayaka, said.

 _Sayaka... Kyoko... Those aren't gem names. Though, they do have gems on them._ Lapis thought, seeing the gems on them, but she doesn't really recognize what kind of gems they are.

The red gem let out a small laugh and said to Lapis, "So, were you that blue lady before?"

Lapis simply nodded.

"Well, I'm Kyoko, and this is Sayaka." The red gem said. "You are...?"

"Lapis Lazuli." Lapis said in almost a whisper, but they were able to hear her even from all that partying.

 _They don't seem to be from Homeworld or the Crystal Gems._ Lapis thought as she watch Sayaka nervously rub her arm.

"So, how did you you become that large green lady with Jasper?" Sayaka ask, sounding a bit nervous.

"Jasper?" Kyoko whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"The orange one."

"Oh..."

 _They don't know about fusion?_ Lapis thought with shock. _Fusion is a common fact that all gems should know!_

"You don't know about fusion?" Lapis said as her eyes wander off to Jasper's gem.

"Fusion?" Sayaka and Kyoko said in unison as Kyoko looks back on the festival.

"It's a way of working together while sharing a body." Lapis explained, letting her fingers link together, hoping they would understand. "Though I was only fused with Jasper because I wanted to protect someone. I was kind of hoping I would stay fused longer."

 _Maybe even forever._ Lapis thought somewhat bitterly to herself.

There was some silence between the three with the only source of noise from the party. Lapis gaze upon the two's gems and thought, _I don't really recognize what kind of gems they are. And how were they able to defeat Jasper without fusion? I mean, I don't know how long Jasper and I have stayed like that._

"Can you tell me how you were able to defeat Jasper?" Lapis soon ask as her eyes went to Jasper's gem again.

"Well, once you two were separated and Sayaka got your gem, first we tried to get Jasper to swim to the island close to us, but she didn't listen and was swimming away from it, so I thought if we beat her up, then she would listen. Instead of that, she just went 'poof'." Kyoko explained, leaning against a wall. "It was actually tougher than I thought until I hit her on the nose a couple of times."

Lapis look at the two in disbelief.

 _It was that easy?_ Lapis thought to herself. _It was that easy to defeat her?!_ Lapis buried her head into her hands.

""Are you okay?" Sayaka ask, worried.

"No..." Lapis murmured. "If I knew it was that easy to defeat her, then I wouldn't have wasted my time fused with her!"

 _Now I have nowhere to run._ Lapis thought, knowing she can't go back to Homeworld. She was also pretty sure that the Crystal Gems wouldn't easily accept her after all the things she've done.

Looking at the two, Lapis soon ask, "Are you going anywhere after this?"

"I was hoping that after these weird watermelons stop worshipping us ...for some reason, Sayaka and I would probably travel the world since we don't have anything else to hold us down anymore." Kyoko said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Sayaka quietly said, looking at the ground.

Looking at Jasper's gem again, Lapis ask, "Do you think I can come along too? I don't really have anywhere else to go to."

"Yeah. Sure. Just as long as you help us out on keeping Jasper down."

A mixture of anger and panic rose up from Lapis when she suddenly saw a white light coming out of the orange gem. As the light form into that familiar bulky figure Lapis knows, Kyoko pulled out a modular spear from her gem while Sayaka pulled out two cutlasses from her's. Lapis's eyes widen as the two was able to take down Jasper quite easily.

Before Jasper retreat into her gem, Jasper noticed Lapis and growled, "You..."

Something caught up in Lapis's throat as Jasper's eyes glared at her. With a quick sprint towards the orange gem, Sayaka slashes her weapons at her.

Jasper disappeared into a 'poof', leaving her gem there instead. The two gems put away their weapons as the orange gem hit the ground.

"If she could get along with us, we didn't need to do this to her every single time." Kyoko said, putting her hands on her hips. "So many wasted watermelons." She actually does look and sound angry about that.

Lapis looked amaze at the scene she just witness with some of the fruity Stevens looking in, but as quick as possible, the blue gem bubbled up the gem into a sphere and held the bubbled gem close to her chest, feeling like this will stop Jasper from doing anymore further harm to anyone.

"Whoa..." Sayaka said as Kyoko look at her with amazement.

"We're safe." Lapis quietly sighed.

 _For now..._ Lapis thought as she close her eyes, wondering what she should do next.

* * *

AN: _Finally! I was able to finally finish this chapter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to finish this chapter sooner, but I hope you like this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

From time to time, the Crystal Gems would ask Homura questions while they continue to build their drill. Amethyst is noticeably more relaxed about the questioning while Pearl is a bit more demanding. As for Garnet, she's somewhere between, almost a bit neutral to it. Homura made sure to be consistent with her answers so they wouldn't be more suspicious with her than before.

Peridot does interact with her too, though it's more for examining her gem and trying to find out what type of gem she is. Homura remembers the green gem making comments like, "She's too short to be some purple diamond" and "She's definitely not an Amethyst." Peridot does ask questions too, like what she was made for, but Homura believes that her only made her feel... frustrated, like when Peridot ask her what type of environment she was made in, Homura answered, "A clean one? If you could call it clean." Peridot just scream and run back to the barn.

Steven seems to be the only one who treats her like a person, though he still listen to the Crystal Gems. Like keeping her on a leash (that was broken before and now poorly fixed) while they build the drill. At the same time, the Crystal Gems seem to trust Steven with her, like they allow her to sleep in the the barn where Steven and Peridot are staying.

Even under these conditions, Homura still trusts them. There have to be a reason why she've met them and the fact they're protectors of the earth tells her she have to stay here with them.

One night, Steven told Homura that he, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems are going to the moon to get the coordinates for the earth's core, but Homura have to stay on earth since they don't need this many gems on the voyage, so Steven have to call this Connie for some help.

"Just wait here and Connie will come to take you to her house." Steven said, leaving Homura in front of his house.

Homura simply nodded to show she understands.

"Good."

Before Steven left, Steven said, "I'm sorry about all of this, but hey, I think you'll like Connie."

Once Steven did leave, Homura sat on one of the steps, waiting for this Connie to pick her up.

The black-haired girl look up at the night sky, and sighed.

"Madoka..." Homura quietly said under her breath.

She did miss Madoka, but now she's gone. Homura wouldn't mind to interact with her one more time, but she doesn't know how to do that without doing something extreme. Unless Madoka is somewhere in deep space and Homura is able to get a space ship...

 _No. No. That's crazy._ Homura thought, knowing she shouldn't do anything drastic here.

"Um... Are you Homura?" A female voice caught her attention.

The purple gem was soon face to face with a girl wearing lensless glasses. She seems to be normal, except for the fact that she's carrying a large, pink sword.

"Yes." Homura answered despite that fact.

"Oh, good." The girl said, looking a bit nervous. "Um... You should follow me."

Homura follow her order, but as they walk towards the streets, Homura realized something: This is the first time that she've seen normal people since she've came to this universe. All the other people she've met are aliens and an alien/human hybrid. Connie is the first normal human (she thinks) Homura meet now.

She heard a car horn honk and notice a woman waving at them to their attention.

"That's my mom." Connie said to Homura, then started to jog towards the car.

Homura stared blankly at the car for a moment, then continue to follow her.

* * *

Over the pass few days Lapis have spent with them, Lapis still couldn't tell if they belong to Home World or to the Crystal Gems. They didn't give her too much information about where they're from, besides the fact that just told her that they're from another planet far away from here, but they're nothing like the gems under Home World's control. Kyoko's pretty much carefree while Sayaka does try to keep things under control but isn't too strict about it.

Lapis knows that not all planets in the universe are under the Diamonds' control, but it was sort of hard to believe that there was another planet that's under some other gem's ruling and the gems living on it not being so horrible.

All the gems, except for Steven, have been trying to imprison her and get some information from her, but not Kyoko and Sayaka. They said that they'll only leave the island if Lapis wants to, and they did honor their word. Though they did ask some questions, but they didn't try to force it out of her. These two are pretty much. Mostly Sayaka since the red one doesn't talk to her much, but they're still pretty nice to her compared to what the other gems had done to her.

The reason why the three haven't left this island yet was because of the fact that Lapis felt like shouldn't look at that watery hell until a long while, and the orange gem herself, Jasper.

Jasper is still in the little bubble, but there was one thought that was always in her head since then: Should I shatter her?

Lapis hates her and wants to get rid of her ever since they've met, but is it right to get rid of Jasper forever? There were mostly pros and and some cons to this, like Jasper will never ever hurt anyone again, but did Lapis really wants to be at her level? Though maybe Lapis isn't any better than her if you considered what Lapis have done to the orange gem during their imprisonment in the ocean. Of course, Lapis didn't want to discuss this with those other gems.

Yes, she's still stuck on earth, but she'll be with gems who've doesn't know about her past and she may trust them, and Lapis might be able to protect Steven if she just bring the bubbled Jasper to some far off location Steven doesn't know about without having to destroy the orange gem.

Maybe this will go in her favor. But Jasper... Just shatter her or just bring her along. Lapis doesn't know what to do about her.

* * *

AN: _Sorry that I took a while to update this, but I hope you like this. Also, how do you feel about how I portray Lapis in this? Because I know she isn't exactly the same as she was in the cartoon, but I hope no one hates it if I made Lapis like this and what she's thinking about._


	6. Chapter 6

"Connie, can I really trust you with her?" Connie's mother ask her daughter.

They left Homura at the front door of their house, so they can talk privately in the car. Homura doesn't seem to be bothered by that, though it was a little hard to tell because she always have this neutral look on her face.

"I believe I can do this, mom." Connie said with confidence. "If Steven and the gems can trust me on this, then I can trust myself to do this."

Dr. Maheswaran knows her daughter had changed since she've met that Steven boy, and her husband is trying to believe that Connie can do all of this with much worry, but the face that the both of them have to work tonight and have to just leave Connie by herself with a possible dangerous stranger doesn't scream good idea to her. Still, Connie really did changed and she can use a giant sword, so...

"Alright, I trust you." Connie said with a bit of worry in her voice.

Connie's mother drove away from the house, leaving Connie there. She turn towards the purple gem and said, "Alright, let's do this."

Entering the house, the first thing Homura sis was simply sat on the couch in Connie's living room and ask, "Should I sleep here?"

Connie just stared at her. She was a bit nervous about this since this is her first 'mission' where she doesn't have any guidance from anyone. Steven and the gems trust her to do this, even her mom trust her to guard this mystery gem. Connie try to convince herself that this is going to simple and that she's worrying about nothing. It could even be like a sleepover if Homura is willing to make it like that.

From what Steven told her about Homura's background, Connie believe that Homura isn't too rebellious about those events, which made her a bit strange in Connie's eyes, especially since that Homura's name obviously sound belongs in Japan and not a planet run by minerals. Still, Connie wants to believe in Steven and have to trust on his word about this.

"Connie?" Homura said, gaining Connie's attention.

"On, um, yeah. You can sleep there." Connie said, looking away for a moment.

 _Come on, Connie, you can do this._ Connie thought to herself.

"So, how to do you like it here on Earth?" Connie ask with a crooked smile.

"It's fine." Homura said, nodding a little.

"Oh... Do you like the Crystal Gems?"

"I'm not certain. Steven is a really nice boy, but the Crystal Gems only asked questions and Peridot seems to be still frustrated with me because I don't answer her's as clearly as she wanted."

Connie bit her lower lip, trying to think up topics. She didn't want to mention Homura's planet. Steven told her that she was from another planet that was destroyed by a powerful corrupted gem and there were only a few survivors left with one of them not being a close friend of her's. It's most likely that Homura doesn't want to be reminded by that. Connie just wants this to work out for her.

Upon returning to the living room with a pillow and a blanket for the purple gem, Connie finally thought of a topic and said, "Can you show me your weapon?"

"My weapon?" Homura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm curious." Connie said with a nervous smile as she settle the blanket and the pillow on end of the couch.

"Alright." Homura nodded, trying to remember how the Crystal Gems did it.

There was light from the diamond-shaped gem as Connie eagerly watches, sitting next to her. The weapon wasn't what they've expected.

It was an ebony bow for archery, decorated a few purple gems similar to Homura's. Connie was honestly surprised by that, though she couldn't really think up any other weapons that would fit her. Even Homura is surprised by this since she was suspecting her old shield or maybe even one of the handguns she've used in the last universe. No. It was _her_ bow. Even if it's drastically different in design, Homura can recognize its structure. Connie doesn't know it, but to Homura, it's a reminder.

"Homura?" The human quietly said, noticing the gem's silence.

Connie's eyes widen, letting out a small gasp, when she saw Homura is shaken by this with her purple eyes tearing up by the sight of her weapon.

"Madoka!" Homura suddenly cried out, hugging the bow close to her.

The human wasn't too sure what to do about this. This isn't something she was too familiar with this, but maybe there's someone who might know what she's going though and could possibly help her.

* * *

"Lapis." Lapis look up from the bubbled gem to look at the other blue gem.

Lapis knows that Sayaka is worry about her, but doesn't know how to get over this. She've hurt Steven and the Crystal Gems and his father. She doesn't know if she could forgive herself for all the things she've done. She wouldn't even blame Steven if he hates her for that too.

"Are you okay?" The same question as before, and it was answered with the same word time after time: "No."

Lapis is now isn't certain on why Sayaka and Kyoko just waits for her to get ready. It's much easier to leave her here. Are they just pitying her for some reason?

Sayaka sat next to Lapis and stare at the hut's opening.

"So... I think the watermelons are still worshipping or at least respecting Kyoko and I." Sayaka said. "I wonder why."

"I'm pretty sure they believe that you two have defeated Malachite." Lapis bluntly said.

"...I know."

The moment of silence lasted for only a few seconds until Sayaka said, "I don't know if you'll even care, but I'll tell you a story about myself."

Sayaka softly smiled and said, "In my... past, I've helped someone I really cared about, like you, but unlike you, I was in love with him and he didn't return those feelings. He likes my friend, and I hope they're having a wonderful life together." Lapis briefly wonders why she said that while there was a small blue blush on Sayaka's face and she continued with an embarrassed smile, "A-Anyway, when I found out about their relationship, I had so many mixed emotions about it that I felt like my entire world was being destroyed before my very eyes, and... I've hurt my friends and everyone around me. Yet, my friends still tried to help me out of it even after all of that. As of now, two of my friends forgave me for those actions. I'm trying to find the others. Um... Do you understand what I'm trying to say."

Lapis didn't say anything, but Sayaka smiled a bit more, stood up, and said, "Let me get out of your hair."

As Sayaka walk back to Kyoko, who were watching the two of them from afar. She remembers the timelines Homura created. She'll admit this: she've pretty much died in almost all of them. Besides that, she also remembers her relationship with Kyousuke. It was sort of a mixed reaction with that. In certain timelines, if she waited a few more days, he would had thanked her for being there for him. In others, he called her a monster under some certain conditions. Even if they were able to have a romantic relationship together, Sayaka felt like he would mostly focus on his musical career instead of her. Still, Sayaka doesn't wish for anything bad happens to him or Hitomi if they're living in the same universe as them. As for now, Sayaka wants to focus on someone else.

"How is she doing?" Kyoko ask Sayaka.

"I think Lapis is going to do pretty well." The blue gem said with a confident smile.

* * *

AN: _Finally! I was able to update and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do it sooner. Also, I wasn't too sure if I portrayed Connie and her mother that well, but I'm wondering what you think about it. Also, Happy Holidays to everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

During the 'sleepover' and on the way to Steven's house, Connie and Homura haven't talk much to each other, besides things like 'goodnight' and 'good morning'. Connie was curious about Homura, but at the same time, she didn't want to barge in on her life since that's the first time Connie seen Homura so emotional. Sure, it was the first time Connie met Homura, but Steven have told her that this purple gem is sort of stoic and the way Homura suddenly cried last night tells Connie that maybe she needs a little help trying to be more open to them.

"Steven..." Connie said once Homura enter Steven's home, sounding a bit weary about this idea.

"Yeah? Is there something the matter?" Steven ask.

"You see, something 'kind of' personal happened to Homura last night, and I thought that maybe... Pearl could help her with it."

"Pearl?"

"Yeah. I thought that since Pearl and Homura are going through similar situations, maybe they can support each other through them."

 _Homura is going through something?_ Steven thought, trying to piece the two together. _Does that mean that Homura likes-_

"Just because I'm behind the door doesn't mean I can't hear you two talking about me." Homura said as the the two kids just noticed her through the screen door, causing them to surprised yelp and take a step back from her.

"Oh, sorry, Homura." Connie said. "Bye, Steven. Bye, Homura."

As Connie walk away, Steven let out a nervous laugh and ask Homura, "Are you mad at us?"

"Of course not." The purple gem said with a small shake of a head as the two walk off to the transporter.

"You're not?" Steven said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your friend was worrying about my wellbeing. Why would I be angry about something like that?"

Steven quietly hummed until he said, "I guess you're right. So you wouldn't mind talking to Pearl?"

"If she's okay with it, then I'm okay with it." Homura said with a small nod.

"Great! I always wanted Pearl to have some fun with others."

 _Let's just hope Pearl can open up to Homura._ Steven thought, worry how she would interact with the new gem.

* * *

"You want me to just talk with her?" Pearl said to Steven once the human-gem hybrid told her the 'plan'.

"Yeah." Steven said with a smile.

"Steven, I really do trust you, but I'm not certain it's a good time because of all what happened here." Pearl's hands were showing off the big hole in the barn wall. "Maybe someone else could do it, like... Garnet. I feel like they could get along much better than if Homura and I talked."

"But Connie thinks you'll be able to connect with Homura much better."

Pearl look up at the barn's second level, where Homura is quietly waiting for her. It's nice to think that Steven and Connie believes that she could have a simple conversation with Homura, but Pearl always feel like Homura is just covering up something, like all of her stories seem to be a way to get closer to them, a way of getting them to pity her for her tragedy. How is Pearl suppose to know what she might say is true? Garnet haven't told her what this Homura is going to do to them in the future, but she doesn't seem to be worry about it. Maybe if Garnet isn't worried about that, then Pearl shouldn't be worried about it too, right?

Yet, Pearl doesn't feel like it should be that simple. A mystery gem that wants to join them was kind of farfetched for her. Especially with the fact that she claims to be from another planet of gems that isn't Homeworld and that their technology is only slightly advancer than earth's. While Pearl knows that she haven't explored every inch of the universe, there's somewhere in her gut that tells her that isn't true. Pearl was hoping that the other gems would share her opinion on the mystery gem, but when she asked them, Pearl was a little surprised with the results.

Amethyst thought Homura is okay, but much more boring compared to Peridot. As for Garnet, the fusion paused for a moment, then said, "She's... special."

Special? Okay, Pearl can admit that Homura is different compared to both Homeworld and the Crystal Gems. Homura is just so calm about all of this, if you take away the first time they've met, and taking it all of this in more easily than Peridot did when she got into contact with earth culture. Just having slightly advancer technology than earth doesn't mean she can just get used to all of this so easily.

Did her planet's gems visit earth regularly for technology sake? If they did, wouldn't it make a bit more sense to just live here, especially since their gems might blend into the environment effortlessly than a gem from Homeworld? Pearl's head just hurts, trying to reason all of this.

Maybe the two are right, Pearl should just have a nice chat with Homura and maybe all of these questions could be answered.

"Homura," Pearl said once she reaches the barn's second level.

"Yes?" Homura said, simply sitting on the couch as she look at the white gem.

 _Don't be nervous. She's a gem like you. ...I think._ Pearl thought, suddenly nervous about all of this.

"You see, Steven said we should try bonding with each other." Pearl said, delicately sitting on the couch next to the purple gem.

Homura nods to show she understands.

With a soft cough into her fist, Pearl said, "Would you like to start off first?"

The white gem knows that this is going to be awkward from the very start, but she have to say something or else this would be pointless.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Homura ask.

"Great question! You see, it's sort of a long story, but after we went to the moon, Steven tried to trap Peridot into the truck, and when Peridot escaped, she used her giant robot to burst through that wall." Pearl said, hoping that would keep this purple gem entertained.

Homura just stared at her, making Pearl feel a bit nervous under her eyes even though Homura is noticeably shorter than her.

"After some events with Yellow Diamond, Peridot is now a Crystal Gem." Pearl quickly added.

"Am I considered a Crystal Gem too?" Homura ask.

"...Not yet."

Homura didn't even complained about it, making Pearl wish that she would show some emotions. Yet, looking at her now, Pearl does wonder what she've been through to be like this.

"Homura..." Pearl said, thinking for a moment. "Would you like to talk about Madoka?"

The purple gem seem to stiffen at the name, which made Pearl wonder how close the two were before the 'incident'. At the same time, she wished that she asked that question at a later date, but Homura doesn't seem to be upset by the mention of her name.

"I'll understand if you don't want to." Pearl said, not wanting anything bad between them, or at least not wanting anything worse between them, because of the whole questioning thing.

"It's okay." Homura seem to force that sentence out of herself. "I think a good talking would help me through this."

Pearl doesn't really know that much about Madoka, besides the fact that Homura claims her as the leader of her planet and she only talk about the good things about her, like she's so caring and kind even at the worst of times. It felt almost familiar, listening to Homura praise Madoka. Then there was one statement that shook her a bit: "She... gave me purpose when I felt like I'm at my lowest. I've done everything to protect her, even the more... disagreeable things that I'm not proud of."

"What do you mean by 'disagreeable'?" Pearl ask.

Homura let out a sign and said, "That, I don't want to talk about that."

The purple gem rest her head against the couch's back. "Even now, she still gave me purpose even when she's no longer here. Madoka is much stronger and kinder than she really is, and now there are probably very few gems who'll remember her. When Madoka told me to run away during the incident, I didn't want to, but she wanted her citizens to live on even if she couldn't. Sometimes, I wished I could had helped her. Be by her and possibly..."

As Homura trailed off, Pearl could see a couple of tears drip down Homura's face, hearing a few soft sniffles from her.

"Thank you for the talk, Pearl." Homura said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Homura-" Before Pearl could speak another word to her, Homura jump off the second level and onto the first one, probably running off to Steven.

The white gem didn't understand why Homura just ran away, but all she could guess is that Homura doesn't want to talk anymore. Pearl felt she should talk to her some more. Maybe over some tea too.

* * *

AN: Yeah... Sorry it a while to update this. I was really busy with life, and I guess I didn't realize how long it was since the last one. Hopefully, I can get the next one more quickly. Hope you like this chapter and the interaction between Pearl and Homura.


End file.
